1. Field of Invention
The present Invention relates to moistening and sealing envelopes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid applicator for activating the adhesive on envelope flaps.
2. Prior Art
Millions of envelopes in a variety of sizes and shapes are moistened and sealed on a weekly basis in the payment of and mailing of bills, sending of notices and greetings, and the mailing of letters by homes, offices and institutions. Such moistening ranges from the use of the tongue to highly sophisticated computer controlled spray methods used for the high speed machines. The very uncertain taste of the envelope flap adhesive and the very real possibility of getting a painful cut on the tongue lead to considering a simple and convenient alternate.
U.S. Design Pat. #247,231 is an approach that provides a moistening surface but one that is subject to rapid evaporation.
U.S. Design Pat. #4,428,794 provides for a moistening method as an integral part of a sealing machine with a multiplicity of parts including moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. #5,007,371 provides for electronic controls of a spray moistening system within a highly automated piece of machinery.
No device is known that combines the features of a manually fed moistening surface with an attractive enclosure which minimizes evaporation from the moistening surface, provides positive contact between the adhesive and moistening surfaces and minimizes any spillage from the liquid reservoir.